hmn the new chamed ones hmn los nuevos hechiceros
by Noir Lune D.C
Summary: Esta es una historia de los nuevos hechizeros los nuevos elegidos para continuar con la mision.
1. El inicio del poder de 3

**El inicio del poder de tres**

Esta historia podría sonar al principio como cualquier otro todo comienza con tres amigos con vidas comunes y corrientes pero ellos no sabían lo que les aperaba estos tres amigos estaban en un colegio llamado el Instituto Mckinley y los nombres de estos amigos eran Martha le era una niña muy inteligente su virtud era que era prudente y buena con los demás su talento además académico era el arte ella tenía la apariencia de que iba a ser abogada y también ella era muy sociable; Ernesto muchos le decían "Neto" era una persona muy extrovertida y cómica comúnmente tenía mucho sentido del humor pero tenía mucha determinación cuando se lo proponía era un poco crédulo pero muy amable con las personas el tenia un talento deportivo que era el futbol pero también era bueno en la escuela cuando se lo proponía además de tener la facilidad de hacer amigos; Héctor el era comparado con Ernesto y Martha muy introvertido y pesimista, a él se le facilitaba todo el área académica especialmente las áreas de las ciencias y matemáticas, el no tenía muchos amigos casi ninguno era muy propenso a los desastres y era muy odiado y molestado por mucha gente a el le gustaba mucho la arquería y la computación a pesar de no poder aprender arquería le seguía gustando.

Ellos 3 tenían vidas normales ellos se juntaban teniendo como un grupo de estudio para los exámenes pero un día que iban para sacar copias para estudiar se hallaron un misterioso libro que emanaba luz de él, entonces decidieron tomarlo y ver de que trataba ese libro y al abrirlo se dieron cuenta de que estaba vacío solo tenía un pequeño párrafo en la primera pagina que decía una especie de rima que decía:

Recita el siguiente texto y cosas increíbles te sucederán y entonces ellos decidieron leer el párrafo que decía:

_"Escuchen estas palabras que el viento elevara, la noche sus secretos ante nosotros __confesara __ya que convocamos el poder de los tres hechiceros tr__a__enos el poder en esta ahora y en este lugar queremos el poder danos el poder"._

Héctor se quedo intrigado de quien haría ese libro entonces decidió conservarlo y ellos acabaron sus actividades cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar después de estudiar y esa noche a las doce se levantaron al sentir una presencia en su habitación cada uno es su casa y se percataron de que estaban brillando y se asustaron pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo ya se había cavado todo entonces muy asustados pero le gano el cansancio terminaron dormidos al día siguiente que se vieron en la escuela se contaron lo sucedido.


	2. el descubrimiento de los poderes

**El descubrimiento de los poderes**

Después, esa noche los tres siguieron teniendo vidas normales, Héctor aun conservaba el libro, pero no le había puesto atención. Un día como cualquier otro en la escuela, pasó algo increíble, en la clase de deportes, mientras los niños jugaban fut bol, como siempre, Héctor prefería mejor no jugar, y mientras caminaba, el balón con el que jugaban iba directo a Héctor, y lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse con las manos, el balón a gran velocidad de repente se detuvo frente a él, volteó a ver a los demás, y no se movían, excepto Ernesto y Martha, los tres se vieron, y no podían decir nada, no habían palabras para describir la sorpresa, no sabían si era algo bueno, ó malo, y Héctor después de alejarse del balón, volvió a mover una de sus manos, el tiempo regreso a su normalidad, los tres prefirieron hacer como si no pasara nada, transcurrió el día igual, todo tranquilo, pero Héctor, Martha y Ernesto, estaban un poco preocupados por eso. Cada quien se fue por su parte a su casa, pero Ernesto estaba a punto de mudarse, así que quizo ayudarle a su mamá con una caja muy pesada, que al principio pensó que no podría levantarla, así que la dejó ahi, hasta en la noche que se vió forzado a moverla, y al momento de levantarla, lo hizo sin ningun problema, pero no se le ocurrió que talvez a él también se le había dado un poder, ni nada por el estilo, simplemente pensó que no era tan pesada como él creía, pero al día siguiente, pudo levantar su cama, cuando la estaba tendiendo, la levantó sin querer, estaba sorprendido!. Al día siguiente se lo platico a Martha y a Héctor, Martha no le tomo mucha importancia pero no sabía lo que le esperaba; en la clase de Física le empezó a doler la cabeza, gracias a un compañero que era algo fastidioso, y como siempre, la estaba molestando con sus tonterías de siempre, queriendo llamar su atención, porque a ése compañero le gustaba muchísimo Martha, hasta que ella enfureció! pero al pasar eso, algo muy extraño sucedió, ya que de repente cerró los ojos por un momento, y de repente cuando volvió en sí, que ya le iba a gritar de furia a su compañero, notó un cambio, como si el tiempo hubiera regresado, y nada hubiera pasado, volteó a ver a su compañero, y ya no estaba molestandola, nadie había comentado algo al respecto, así que confusa, regresó a su asiento, y luego Ernesto le dijo -yo me di cuenta de lo que pasó, pero como que me desmaye, y como si se hubiera borrado-, Martha volvió en si, y nos comprobó que era cierto al contarnos lo que sucedió a detalle, entonces paso algo que no se esperaban, se reanudo el curso del tiempo sin aviso, entonces Héctor descubrió que sus poderes aun eran débiles e iban a ir creciendo poco a poco. Esa misma tarde, se reunieron a estudiar, y ya estaban hartos, ya no les entraba nada, y como no encontraron nada mejor que hacer, fueron por el libro, lo abrieron, y se dieron cuenta que éste había cambiado, se habían llenado muchas de sus páginas y las primera pagina donde venia la rima decía que al leer el hechizo habían adquirido poderes y que de ahora en adelante iban a tener que luchar contra los demonios, y que ahora eran los poseedores del poder de 3", en las otras páginas había información de demonios, hechizos y recetas de pociones.


	3. El primer demonio

**El primer demonio**

Ya habían pasado unos días después de que descubrieron sus poderes y ya estaban psicológicamente preparados para los enemigos que aparezcan entonces siguieron con sus vidas normales sin contarle a nadie; se entrenaban practicando sus poderes cuando tenían tiempo pero no sabían cuando aparecería el primer enemigo entonces un día cuando iban caminando por un parque se vio una gran luz entonces los tres se dirigieron a ese lugar y se dieron cuenta que era un gigante de color rojo que tenía un cuerno por el cual lanzaba rayos y era increíblemente fuerte entonces él se presento de no muy buena forma menciono que su nombre _"Shinzo"_y que su misión era destruir a los hechiceros entonces sabían que debían derrotarlo entonces Héctor lo congelo, Ernesto con su súper fuerza lo lanzo y Martha para acabarlo convoco al lobo que tenia la habilidad de hacer crecer a las plantas y controlar la tierra entonces con ese poder Martha ato al gigante al suero los 3 se alegraron de a verlo vencido pero se preguntaban cómo eliminarlo pero en ese instante el gigante se desvaneció y los tres se miraron dudosos de que habrá pasado entonces decidieron ir a la casa de Héctor para ver en el libro que clase de demonio era y salía que no era un demonio fuerte pero para ser vencido completamente se necesitaba el poder de tres entonces decidieron dejarlo pasar ya que ni siquiera tenían un método para encontrarlo entonces decidieron esperar y pensar en tácticas de ataque para derrotar este demonio y idearon sin fin de ideas pero no sabían si funcionarían, entonces decidieron volver al parque para ver si había dejado alguna pista entonces cuando se resignaban de buscar fue ese resplandor de nuevo entonces vieron que el gigante había vuelto y en el instante en el que apareció lanzo un rayo y los tres fueron lanzados por la explosión entonces cuando lograron levantarse intentaron defenderse pero era muy difícil ya que tenía sus rayos y evitaban que lo atacaran de cerca entonces no podían hacer nada contra el se veían en un gran problema; tenían suerte de que en ese parque nunca había nadie nunca entonces no podían verlos Ernesto cuando vio que empezaba a descuidarse el gigante trato e darle un golpe y un rayo lo alcanzo entonces fue lanzado y se desmayo entonces Martha y Héctor trataban de protegerlo hasta que volviera en sí, entonces cuando Ernesto se recupero recordaron que el poder de tres era su única salvación entonces repitiendo una y otra vez _"el poder de tres nos protegerá y al mal destruirá";_ entonces después de seguir repitiendo esa frase un tornado de fuego apareció alrededor de los tres y se dirigía al gigante y cuando lo alcanzo se comenzó a quemar y exploto y sus pedazos desaparecieron y entonces los tres se alegraron mucho de que pudieron vencer a su primer demonio y celebraron y después de celebrar su victoria cada quien se dirigió a su casa y con la incógnita de que nuevos enemigos aparecerían.


End file.
